2013-01-04 XMN: Cold Front
The past few days have been pretty quiet. No major incidents, no emergencies, nothing attacking the school...just quiet. And then it was shattered entirely. A few of the students that had been enjoying their last days of winter break before the rest came back to the school had come running up to the school in a bit of a panicked state. Apparently they'd been down by the lake and it suddenly froze over. There'd been some winter fun that was interrupted by what they said was a monster. Down at the lake, there's some truth to the students' story. A large portion of the water on the western shore has been frozen over by a thick sheet of ice. There's a huge slushy portion by the shore though. And floating in the water are several vaguely humanoid shapes, none of them completely formed. A few have made it to the beach and are falling apart but at least there's no giant icy monsters attacking the school. The lake freezing over wasn't much in the way of news. It was winter after all. The lake was always in a constant state of freezing and thawing. Now a monster however... that bares investigation. And it certainly trumped dealing with the heavy issues involved with the death of Bobby Drake. There was so much to handle. And it had sent Hank into one of his periods of seclusion in his lab again. However the news of some sort of monster did stir his curiousity enough to investigate. This brings us to Beast in a pair of shorts, since he still hasn't come up with an appropriate costume given his new form, crouched at the edge of the frozen lake with a small pick-axe, chipping away at some of the ice. A sample is taken and then Hank moves on, crouching over the slushy portion and poking a thick rubber clad finger into the material. "Bizarre." Hank glances up, taking into account the vaguely humanoid shapes. Some of which have made it to land. One of the students manages to find Kurt as the blue elf is finishing up piling food onto a plate, readying himself for an evening in of movie classics. In the panic, explanations are stammered, and fingers are pointed out towards the lake.. but the fear doesn't mean the young man //doesn't// want to be a part of it all. Pleading begins for the drama coach to teleport him out too.. 'take me for a ride!' is the actual quote. "A monster.. I will see what is what, und if it looks like such, you may be asked to write something for the play next semester." Kurt acquiesces, however, and taking hold of the lad's hand, five fingers in three, warns, "Hold your breath.." and leaving the food behind, exits the cafeteria with a *bamf*.. ... only to reappear at the lake's edge. Minus a coat. Ah well. Kurt mumbles something about keeping moving and 'don't get sick or your parents will write the school to complain..' and he approaches the crouched form of Beast. "Was ist das?" Warren was visiting Kurt, which meant that he was on the campus when the student came to get the drama teacher. He also had a tray of food, despite the fact that he kind of begged the other to let him get the take-out...and he doesn't look terribly upset when Kurt's tray is set down. "If something else happens to my boat..." he starts, but then the elf is gone. There's a sigh before he grabs an apple and also makes his way out towards the back. HE does, however, grab his coat first. The ice on the lake doesn't seem out of the ordinary. It's just normal frozen lake water. There is a little strangeness around the slushy portion though. A few seconds after Hank pokes his finger in, an icy hand reaches out to grab onto his wrist. Of course if Hank pulls back, he'll get an icy arm and part of a torso but that's it. At least it didn't try to pull him under. "The entirely frozen portions appear to be nothing more than normal ice. Though there doesn't appear to be any melting occuring, even though according to the weather and my own analysis it should be doing so." Hank offers in explaination to Kurt, Warren, and the bystander student. Hank looks away from the lake, offering a quick nod of his head towards the half-formed body parts. "It's either an elaborate prank or there's some sort of consciousness at work." It's not the first entity they've encountered with a form of organic materials. And that's when his hand is grabbed and Hank pulls back, pulling up part of whatever is alive in the lake. "Like I said... consciousness. It's like that bad horror film with the living snowman though. Hide the women and the carrots." Hank leans in, sniffing at the partially formed body a bit. The student is standing (bravely) behind Kurt, shivering in the cold, arms wrapped about him. The explanation sails right over his head, but the fact that Dr. McCoy's hand is //grabbed// by something in the lake? Well, that brings out a VERY girl-like scream, and makes to take off back up towards the cafeteria. Kurt, too, has his arms wrapped about himself in that attempt to keep warm, the fuzz standing up as it tries to conserve body heat. "I do not recall anything hitting the lake recently. Und the boat is in drydock, so there wouldn't be anyone throwing things off the side." Yellow eyes turn towards Warren- just to make sure. Looking back as the lake makes to grab Hank, however, his brows shoot up. "Yah.. the carrots.." and he takes a step forward, while his student makes a run for it. Tentatively, he, too, puts his hand down into the water at the edge; if he gets pulled in, he can always teleport out. No danger of drowning there! Just a danger of hypothermia. Warren stands back because he would not want to get dragged down into that lake...he most likely -would- drown if he got dragged under the surface. "It -is- pretty creepy. I'll give you that. Uhm. Should you really be that close, Hank? What if it -is- a monster?" More lake water for Hank to sniff at. The portially formed body parts are falling apart already though. Another vaguely humanoid form starts building out of the slush nearby but it only gets partially formed before collapsing. Once more, a hand by the water prompts any icy one to grab on. This time, pulling back will pull more of a frosty body out. Seems like whatever it is is getting better at building itself each time. Beast wriggles his nose, as if trying to catch a scent... any kind of scent. Just something that seperates whatever is forming from the rest of the lake. "I'm sure it's perfectly safe. It doesn't yet appear capable of taking on a more solid form as of yet. So there's little risk that it's suddenly going to get better at that and pop Ice-Wolverine claws through my gizzard." Hank reaches up with his other hand to itch one of his pointed animal-like ears. "Warren, give me a hand." Hank gets up from the edge of the lake and moves to the various half-formed body parts on the land. Gathering some of them up and moving back to the lake, and dropping them into a pile. "Perhaps with additional bio-mass that it's already formed parts out of, it'll have an easier time." An idea.. and Kurt holds on to the hand. He's cold, sure, and his feet are touching the edge of the water, but the blue fuzzy elf can balance in a crouch like few can, and he doesn't pull. He.. maintains a constant pressure. Yellow eyes are glued to his hand, waiting. "It is no matter for me," he'll reminds his friend- just in case Warren was concerned! "If it pulls him under, I can find him just as easily." There. All covered. "Let us see was sich herausstellen.." What will happen. Looking back at what Hank and Warren have in mind, he nods his head, "I will stay here.." with his own experiment. Warren didn't have anything in mind! Aside from the whole creepy-factor of the whole scenario. When Hank calls him over though, he shrugs and goes to help with the gathering of snow-parts. He does even manage to hand Beast an arm...with a hand on the end. "You still need this?" He's trying to be serious...sort of...but there's a smile ticking at the corners of his mouth. The ice parts that end up back in the water break apart and end up in the slushy mess with the rest. It does get a little colder too, the other bodies no longer forming in the lake. Instead activity is focused around Kurt now. Instead of going stationary, the icy hand squeezes right back. The arm it's attached to flexes like a real one and the body connected starts to become more solid. The body's second arm reaches up from the water, grasping at the air as if looking for something to grab onto. "Warren... come see me for a full examination later. You're developing a sense of humor. I have to make sure you're not a robot, clone, or duplicate." Hank teases Angel back just a little bit as he crouches down at the edge of the lake again and watches. "It seems to be learning... we could speed this process along if one of us takes a dip. It could form around our body to get a crash course in the structure of the human body." Hank flashes Kurt and Warren each a fanged smile. "Volunteer?" "Warren! Henry!" comes a call from the side of the lake. "Kommen.." and shifting slightly, Kurt reaches out to grab that second arm that's breached the water. He's got his balance easily; and keeps hold of the hand that's formed.. and forming behind it. He's giving support.. with each pull, he's anchored, and doesn't pull back. "Look!" It's apparent, however, that they have taken notice. Shaking his head, he sounds.. a little concerned, but there's a breathy.. something there behind it. "Nein.. come here.. und help me support it. In the water, if you want.. beside here.." "No offense, Hank, but I think Kurt's got the idea here." He moves over to help the tailed, blue, fuzzy one and stands some behind Kurt. "Uh. Not in the water, thanks. Hank, that's all you...you have the insulation now." He can, however, wrap his arms around Kurt, spread his wings, and much more balance and stability to the other. "And I've always had a sense of humor, thank you very much." There's centainly something happening. This arm grabs Kurt's hand too, the body pulling itself slowly out of the water as it builds. Soon what seems to be a person made of ice is being pulled out of the water. It starts out pretty clear but starts getting darker and cloudier the closer it gets to shore. The ice person's steps aren't stable so it could probably use the help getting to the beach. "Ok. But one of you will have to sign my 'Polar Bear Club' time card later." Hank jumps into the area behind the 'Slush Monster', so that he can help support it's form as the others try to help support and pull it from the water. "Woooo! That'll wake you up! Hello." Hank offers, as he grabs hold of the forming creature and lets it use his body for support. "Better than coffee in the morning. How's it coming?" Hank wonders as he can't quite see through the forming ice entity as well now. "He has always had a sense of humour," Kurt agrees. "Did you not see the picture of him und his prom date from school when you were in the Worthington's house?" No, he really didn't go there.. he really didn't! "Mein Gott.." comes a murmur. "Ja.. kommest du.." Kurt's encouraging, his eyes not leaving the figure of ice before him. "Could it be?" To the pulls, he gives support for the being to pull against, to use as an anchor. Kurt certainly appreciates the added hand behind him. Not only does Warren give him a bit more stability, but also.. that other bit of much needed support. "We will need the Medical Bay before too long." Beat. "But do not leave. I'll be able to take it." It. Him? "It has me und.. is using me as leverage und support," comes the report. "I'll sign your card. After this, I'll even take pictures. 'It was so cold, Dr. McCoy turned blue!'" "You're a stronger man than I..." Warren offers a little wryly as Hank jumps into the water. He helps Kurt pull the snow-body out, "You did -not- see any such picture...because one doesn't exist! I went -here-, and we all couldn't bring Jean as a date..." Keeping one arm around Kurt's waist to help pull him and the other back, his other hand reaches into a pocket and pulls out his phone. There's the soft sound of the camera and a bit of a flash before he grins at the screen, "That's a keeper." The snow-body seems to be responding to all the banter. It looks over its shoulder at Hank and then again at Warren and Kurt. The creature's movements become more fluid and humanlike. When the creature's feet are on the sand, the ice starts to crack all over. Chunks start falling off and under...flesh? More and more ice falls off until left standing there is one Bobby Drake. He's not wearing a stitch, just giving the three other men a smile that's a mix of confused, tired, and worried. "Hi...hi guys." "I'm sorry.. that must have been my date then," Kurt murmurs. Though truth be told, the blue fuzzy elf had no such.. life before coming to the Institute. Circus life, always running.. doesn't make for pretty prom pictures! Barking a laugh at the photograph taken of Hank in the water, helping on the other side, Kurt leans a little more back and begins to rise. "For posterity." Standing now, and aiding the ice.. being from the water, he lets go of one of the hands, keeping hold of the other even as the ice chunks begin to fall, revealing? Well.. revealing a whole lot.. but the smile that comes to Kurt's face possibly shows exactly what the revelation does bring. "Mein Gott im Himmel.." and it won't be the last time he'll say that. "Bobby?" Hank leaps out of the water and lands in a crouch, shaking cold water off and offering the solidifying Iceman a warm smile. As warm as he can manage, given the freezing temperatures and the freezing water. "Robert Drake. You gave us quite a scare. You just couldn't stand that Jean and myself were getting all the attention. So you had to die and come back as some sort of actual snowman." Hank glances back towards the mansion. "We should get you inside and give you a full once over." Warren gives Kurt's shoulder a light smack at his astonishment when the snow-figure turns out to be Bobby. "I was wondering, you know...I was going to see if the Professor could find you with Cerebro. I mean...you're not like me or Kurt here...if I shattered, I'd be goo." But the Ice King? He grins back at Kurt, "Where was your faith, hmm? Although we should probably let Scott know. He was beating himself up pretty badly over it." "Pretty sure it's me," Bobby replies. And then he's sputtering thanks to the shake-drying Hank does. What the fuzzy mutant says just makes Bobby look confused. "Die?" he's going a little pale. "What...what happened?" he asks, looking around. He blinks at Hank and nods. "Yeah...alight. Though you're getting full frontal Bobby right now," he finally notices his state of undress, covering himself with his hands. "Oh man...Scott! Is he alright? That helicpter was seriously overkill and..." he wobbles a little as he tries to take a step. "Woah..." "I'm going to need to change before I examine you... so I'm going to meet you down there." Hank runs his hands through his wet mane of hair, turning towards the mansion. He's smiling as he turns though, glad that Bobby isn't actually dead. At least they didn't go to all the trouble for a funeral or a long mourning period. "I'm sure Warren can inform Scott. Kurt, I trust you have Frosty in good hands?" Once things are confirmed, Hank drops to all fours and bounds off towards the mansion. "And it's not like I haven't seen that before." He calls back. Kurt is almost embarrassed in his answer, "It had been shaken." To say the least. And in the last 24 to 48 hours, he's had his spirits bolstered. No.. more like his soul bolstered by an unlikely source. But now isn't the time.. Kurt doesn't have a coat, and rather than taking the few more seconds to pull Warren's from his friend's back, he takes hold of Bobby once more. "Take a deep breath," is given in warning. "We're going in." Quickly.. to the Medical Lab. "Your absence touched more than a few of us here." And that's all he'll say on the matter. "We will meet you there!" Warren looks about as he's left out by the lake once Kurt teleports Bobby to MedBay. He looks at the snowy body-parts currently left in the layer of snow on the ground and, with a smug little grin, he just leaves them. It's amusing to scare the kiddies sometimes. --- Having been BAMF'd down to the medical bay, Bobby didn't fight being told to lay down. Mostly because staying on his feet wasn't easy. Now he's laying on a bed, sheets providing some decency. He blinks as Kurt BAMF's off to tell others (and get him some pants!) and then looks to Hank and Warren. Bobby know Hank's going to be too busy playing doctor to help de-confuse him so Bobby looks to Warren. "Okay...what the hell happened, man? Last I remember whas the Bride of Kreuger trying to kill me, not being able to move...and then lots of fuzz until you guys fished me out of the lake. How..." he just looks a bit freaked out really. "I wasn't there, Bobby," Warren stays out of the way by the doorway. He knows he takes up far too much room in an area with sensitive equipment and wires so it's easier to stand out of the way. "All we heard was that you fell and probably shattered into a thousand pieces." Leaning around Hank as he does his tests and examinations, keeping his gaze on Warren. "Shattered?" he looks at Warren like his friend just told him he grew a second head that did nothing but sing showtunes. "Wait...weren't? What...how long have," he frowns, not sure he can say it. "I been gone?" Warren shrugs, "A couple of days? Scott told us what happened right after he got back. So it hasn't been like, months or years. He's probably the only one who can really tell you what happened...I'm just going on hearsay." Iceman nods a little, trying to let it all sink in. He sits in silence for a few moments before looking up. It looks like he might crack a joke but he instead just deflates. "I'm gonna need to ask him since I have no idea either and I was there," he says. "So what did I miss?" "New Year's?" Warren seems rather unsure himself. "Other than that...a lot of people mourning? I don't know that any preparations were made yet...but you should probably call your family and let them know you're ok..." since they probably would have been notified. "Do you want to borrow my phone for that?" Bobby listens to this all quietly, nodding slightly. "Oh man..." he trails off quietly. "uh, yeah man. Thanks, War. I'll...call them in a bit," once he wraps his own head around it. Warren nods, "Just rest, all right? And let Hank run the tests so that we can make sure you're not some evil snow golem in the form of 'Bobby Drake', you know?" There's a little grin there, "It's good that you're back though. And hey...looks like as long as you're not melted, you're pretty hard to get rid of." Bobby laughs a little. "Well I don't feel evil," he says. "And why would you ever want to get rid of a charming guy like me?" "Never said I did, Bobby," Warren smirks. "You want to rest a bit and wrap your head around stuff? I can come back with the phone..." He'd leave it, but Bobby doesn't need to be annoyed by any of his calls that might come in...nor does he need to answer them. Bobby nods. "Yeah, I think I'll rest up and let Hank do his doctor thing. Just come back in an hour and make sure he hasn't dissected me," the frost mutant jokes. Warren chuckles softly, "That, I can do. Rest up and I'll see you in an hour." He'll also make sure that he's not rushed by people wanting to make sure that he really is back. Category:Logs Category:Events